Operation Reboot
by BreakE8
Summary: In search of a new path, Bella takes sometime off from her busy life. Escaping from city life, Bella meets some new friends and maybe her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

What the fuck?

How did I end up wasting two years of my life with that prick? Why couldn't he just break up with me, why did he have to cheat? Fine, dump me, I honestly wouldn't have cared, but don't fuck someone else while we're still together. Gross!

I'd been thinking of ending it for a few months, I should have just done it. I don't know what I was waiting for, I didn't love him.

I round the corner of my best friend, Rosalie's apartment. She's going to lose her shit when I tell her the news. He'd hated, Jake from the get go. Never thought he was worth my time, which is why I picked up a bottle of champs to break the news to her.

I buzzed Rose's apartment. She's expecting me, texted her was on my way over after I found Jake banging some girl in my bed. Gross!

"Let me in, bitch." Summer in the city was brutal and I'd walked all the way here from my apartment.

Rosalie's apartment was very Carrie Bradshaw, but what a bitch climbing four floors in July.

"Well, well, well…what brings Little Miss Bella all the way down town? Champagne? What are we celebrating at ten in the morning?" Rosalie was my best friend, and publicist. Technically she should be at work, but I called and asked her to play hooky.

"As I said over the phone, we have some celebrating to do." Rose found some glasses while I popped the bubbly.

Rose gave me a look, she knew this impromptu celebration wasn't work related, therefor waiting on me to share the good news. Her eyes drifted to my stomach for a hot second.

Throwing the cork at her, "Why the fuck would I be over here with champs if I were prego?" Rose skillfully avoided the cork hitting her in the head, as if my aim were that good.

"I should hope not! I'd need a bottle of bourbon if that were the case. Please don't have Jake's baby. I don't want to be bound to him for life." Rose poured the champagne into flutes and handed me a glass.

"So if we aren't toasting to work or babies, what the hell did I need to waste a sick day on?" As if. She was the fucking boss.

Raising my flute in the air, "Jake and I are over!" In one fluid motion I knocked back my glass. Rose followed suit, bottoms up!

I poured us another round. "I'm selling the apartment and moving" I added hoping she wouldn't freak…..

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING FUCK!?" guess not. "You're MOVING?! Where? WHY? What happened? Jesus Bella, give a girl more warning before ripping the rug out from under her!" I let her rant while I focused on drinking. We should get something to eat, then all this drinking just counts as brunch. I'd miss brunches with Rose and my other friends. "Bells, please tell me what's going on? Why this sudden drastic change in your life?"

"Hey! Give that back!" Taking the bottle back from her clutches. Fine I'll tell her.

"Just before I called you, I found Jake in bed….and he wasn't alone" I dragged out the words slowly so she'd have time to process what I was saying. Considering her eyes nearly popped out of her head, I think she got my point. This time she took the bottle back from me and lifted it straight to her lips. Yup, that's how I feel.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted you two to be over, but I didn't want this to happen. No one deserves to be cheated on."

Rose had a hard time trusting men. Rose knew what it was like to be cheated on, lied to, and taken advantage of.

"I know you'd been close to ending it, but still sucks being fucked over like that. Now I understand the selling and moving part. Just tell me when and I'll come house hunting with you. That apartment was never your style anyway, Jake pushed it on you. He's not on the deed right? I mean you two aren't married, and you bought the place so he has no rights, right?" I shook my head. No Jake didn't help buy the apartment, and has no legal rights. "Please let me be there when you tell him to move out."

"Rose, calm down. I know this is a lot to process. And I had some time to think about my life on my 20 block walk over here." She wasn't going to like this. "Yes, I'm selling the apartment. But I won't need any real estate help…."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed us a banana each.

"I'm going to take some time to myself. I've just submitted the latest book in my series and won't be expected to write another for at least a year. Plus HBO has wanted me to sign the rights over for the show. Which has caused a lot of stress; I just can't make up my mind on what I want!"

"Where are you going to live while you find yourself?" I gave Rose a dirty look. "Seriously, Bells, as your publicist, I need to know. And as your best friend, I'm worried about you." Rose was blunt but has a good heart. She comes off as cold, but that's just her protecting herself and loved ones.

"Jake is an asshole. You're a bestselling author, and an amazing fucking women, don't throw away everything because you got hurt!"

"I'm not, Rosalie! I don't give a fuck about Jake. This isn't about him, this is about me. I need a break. For years I've been so focused on my work that I stayed in a crappy relationship for two years. It was easier to have Jake than to be single, which is like the dumbest shit, and I can't believe that's who I am…was. I'm 29 years old, and I don't think I've ever been in love. And don't give me that look, this isn't about finding a guy so I feel complete or some shit. I've put my career first, and I'm in a place where I can focus on me now. "

I broke a sweat with that little rant.

"Where then? Where will I be forwarding your mail?" God, I love her. She's always been my biggest supporter. AS long as I was doing this for the right reasons, I'd have her unconditional support.

"I don't know yet. Somewhere warm, obvi"

"Obviously"

"How much time do you think I could take? I'd love to have at least six months of undisturbed peace…"

"Six months?"

I nodded. Rose's face gave nothing away, unless she wanted it.

"Six months, and then I'll start writing. I'll have a decision for HBO."

Rose wanted that. She didn't care if I said yes or no; she just wanted me to make the choice.

"Pulling out the big guns I see". Rose looked at her phone. "Six months from the moment your ass boards a plane, you're back at it."


	2. Chapter 2

Three bottles of champagne later, a dance party, and many google searches later, I had of action. If there's anyone you want on your side it's the Hales.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale have been in my life for nearly a decade now. We met in college; Jasper is Rosalie's twin and just as gorgeous. Rose and I were suitemates and bonded over hating everyone we roomed with. By the end of the first week, Rose had convinced our roommates to switch so we could share a room. Rose is a force to be reckoned with and Jasper has his own way of getting what he wants; it's like he kills you with kindness.

One text to Jasper was all it took. He was on the hunt for my new six month vacation home. Jasper is weirdly connected with major hook ups. I guess as a tennis pro, you meet a lot of wealthy people and those wealthy people know other rich people and once in a blue moon it benefits him-and me apparently.

"You're my fucking publicist and you didn't have this type of connection." I love to tease Rose. She knows people and would have been able to find me a place, but she's known for having famous clients. Not that I consider myself 'famous', but I am known to people. Try as we did, my picture was leaked to my pen name. It's out there now, so any fan of the series would surly know me.

If Rosalie were to start making calls about where someone could go to take off for six months, and not be bothered, people would start asking who she was trying to hide. Jasper knows people that have money to get away and not ask questions.

"Bella are you really sure you want to do this?" Rose still couldn't rap her brain around what I was asking for. "Why not just rent a house upstate, why go to all this trouble and be so far away?"

"I want far enough away that you'd have to really want to see me to travel all that way." I mean it when I want six months of uninterrupted peace. HBO has been reaching out to me and I know they will hound me if they know I'm taking time off and at the end of I will have an answer for them. If they don't know where I am, and even if they find out I'll be so far and seclude I'll be out of reach.

"SO, I'm not welcome to come see you?"

"Piss off; you know I'm not running from you or hiding. You're more than welcome to come see me, but all I ask is to have at least of month." I just want some time alone.

"Aren't you going to be lonely?" Rose was going to miss me. We are best friends and haven't gone a day without speaking since we met.

"I'm not saying I don't want Jasper and you to visit me, but I want to give myself a month of solitude. Maybe after a week, I'll lose my mind and call you begging for you and Jasper to get your ass down there, or is it over? I'm buying the place, so I can always come home and go back whenever I want. But I'm aiming to stay the whole six months."

Jasper casually started asking a client about where they like to get away to when they really need a break from the world. Turns out the guy had a friend who knew about this bungalow for sale on this little island off the coast of Fiji. Technically I was buying my own island, but it's tiny, smaller than buying a 4 acres lot. Jasper was even able to send us photos of the place. Right next door there's a small resort were I'd be able to boat over to and get lunch.

"This is the craziest, most impulsive thing I've done in my life. It's a lot of money, but it's an investment too. I can rent it out when I'm not using it, or even sell it if I hate it there." Rose is totes jealous more than anything. She'd love nothing more than to pack up and leave for six months.

"Well it's too late now anyway. I've contacted your real estate agent and listed your current house AND been in touch with the owners of the bungalow about making the purchase." Hales….force to be reckoned with!

Everything happened at warp speed after that day with Rosalie. I wanted to leave in a month and that seemed like so much time until it clearly wasn't.

My house was listed and sold quickly. NYC market moves quick! The Fiji house took a little longer but when you offer slightly more than the asking price, paperwork seems to move faster.

The best day was telling Jake the house was sold and he had to get the fuck out. Apparently his other girlfriend didn't know about me either and didn't take the new quite as nicely as me.

Rose got all my affairs in order to make my time off as easy as possible. We tackled the HBO issue together. They agreed to leave me alone and wait for my decision, but still tried to sweeten the deal.

Movers packed and stored everything I wasn't taking with me. I decided to take little with me and buy most things once I was down there to see the space in person. All I really needed was my clothing, a bed and sofa.

I contacted the resort next door and inquired about their policy towards me coming over to eat. The owner, Esme Cullen was very helpful and welcomed me to the resort anytime I needed anything. She was a fellow American, offered her assistance in anything I needed.

See, Rose I was going to be just fine.

I made sure I visited my ob/gyn before leaving. I had her run the full list of tests. Jake's cheating could have had terrible consequences if ignored. I also made sure my IUD was still in perfect working condition. I wasn't expecting to meet anyone in Fiji, but it's the responsible thing to do.

My last order of business was to have an amazing night out with my best friends and family. Rose and Jasper were the only friends I cared about seeing, but we made plans to have a nice dinner with my father before hitting the town.

I was leaving in a few days, and wanted to leave with a bang. My father as taking us to our favorite place to eat, a whole in the wall Indian restaurant. It wasn't much to look at but the food was fantastic and authentic. I wasn't sure how much Indian food I'd have access to in Fiji, so I needed to fill up while I still could.

After, the Hales and I were getting our drink on.


End file.
